


Hidden Secret Recording.

by SafariChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, DragonBud, F/F, Have permission from Aurther, Munofsilver, Recording, Some Swearing, not mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafariChan/pseuds/SafariChan
Summary: I wanted to make a recording of some of my fave fanfics. As a gift for the author and for those that like audio books or hard of seeing. I asked for the author before I do this. I do have permission from Munofsilver also know as DragonBud from Tumblr. Sorry if I mispronounced any names. Also sorry for any background noise or mistakes.





	1. She Appears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MunofSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364096) by [MunofSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of Munofsilver's Hidden Secret.


End file.
